


In The Dark

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Female CharacterWarning: THIS IS PORN; not a plot in sight! Oral (female and male receiving) in protected sex, blind folding. Porn gif useageA/N: Part of my Dirty 30/ Smut Appreciation Day and the porn gif below the cut here is the latest entry! Barely edited (I’m on mobile) so as usual, any mistakes are all mine.





	In The Dark

“Trust me?” He asked as he pulled the blindfold down.

“Yes.” She said.

They kissed again as she laid beside him. She was naked, save for the blindfold. He hovered above her and smiled; this strong willed, stubborn woman had agreed to submit to him which he found all the more enticing. Outside this room, she was in charge. Calm, cool, not easily intimidated and could command and room with a glance. In here, however, she liked being tied up, having her ass smacked, being told what to do and what a naughty girl she was. He wanted control and she craved submission; it was an easy enough arrangement that evolved into an easy going relationship. They fell into their dominate and submissive roles easily after establishing trust and boundaries, the usual for both of them. After a hellish week at work she was craving something different and he had offered up the blindfold, which she agreed to.

He bent over her, his mouth pressed into her skin as he kissed from her belly up to her left breast where he heatedly sucked the pebbled up nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard. She cried out, her nails digging into the pillows by her head.

She felt his hand run up her thigh his fingers pressing hard into her skin as his tongue lapped hungrily over her nipple, she squirmed below him and moaned out

“Ohhhhhh Dean!”

He switched breasts and sucked the right nipple into his mouth, his fingers easily working through her folds. He let go of her nipple and sat up a little bit. He spread her lower lips open, seeing her wet, dripping pussy begging to be devoured.

“Fuck, I want some of that.” He said and settled between her legs, both of them over his shoulders as he flattened his tongue and licked her slowly. He wrapped his arms around her thighs as held them open as she whined and arched her back. His fingers pressed into her inner thighs as she sighed and dug her nails into the pillow as his tongue circled inside her.

“Deeeeeeean,” she moaned “oh, fuck me Dean, please!”

“No,” he said and clapped his big hand over her backside, making her yelp “you don’t give orders here little lady. In here, you’re mine and you take what I give you. Understand?”

“Yes sir,” she said impatiently “I understand.”

“Be. Good.” He said and dove back in, his beard roughing up her inner thighs as his mouth sealed over her opening. Then he flicked his tongue, fast and slow over her clit, holding her legs open as she fought to close them.

“Dean, oh god, Dean!” She cried as she moved her hips with his mouth, which he allowed. “That-FUCK!-feels so good! Oh fuck!”

His fingers opened her up wide as his tongue ravaged her. The strong, smooth muscle winding through her silken folds as she whined and cried out loudly for him. Without her sight, her other senses were so heightened, it felt like nothing she’d ever experienced before.

“Dean,” she whined as her hand smacked into the pillow “oh god, Dean!” He brought her legs closer to his head as he buried his face into her. She screamed, whined and tugged on his hair as his mouth totally enveloped her. “Oh god, I’m gonna come! Fuck, I’m gonna-FUCK DEAN!” She cried as he swiftly flipped her over and buried his hardened cock all the way into her. She shuttered and came hard around him, he started working into her, his hips hitting her skin as she rode out her high, crying out for him, the blindfold never moving.

He pressed her chest into the bed and folded her arms behind her back, gripping her hip and her wrists at the same time. She turned her face so he could hear her cry it for him. Hearing her react to his ministrations was one of his biggest kinks. She moaned as he steadily pounded into her, skin obscenely hitting skin as her moans got higher pitched and she clenched around him.

“Oh FUCK,” he moaned out “such a good fuck!”

She clenched around him as she wailed

“I wanna-AH!-I WANNA COME!”

He quickly smacked her backside and said

“What did I tell you about who is in change?” In a firm voice.

“I’m sorry!” She cried as he yanked her up and spun her around

“You disobeyed,” he told her “now you have to earn it inside you.”

“Yes sir.” She said with a nod as he tutted, his finger tracing her lower jawline.

“Mh, you know how much I like your mouth,” he said, his thumb skimming over her lower lip. He quickly used the tie he’s being wearing earlier to tie her hands behind her back. “get to work earning it back.”

“Yes sir.” She answered and waited until he laid back on the bed and then gathered his rock hard shaft into her mouth. It was slick with her juices, making it a messy job from the jump as she bobbed her head up and down and he grabbed her hair.

“Slower.” He commanded and she obliged. Her tongue flattening and running up the underside of his cock. She took it all the way into her mouth and sucked hard, making him squirm.

“YES!” He moaned “like that, fuck ME that feels good!”

She let out a moan, the vibration sending him into over drive. He gripped her hair and squirmed under her.

“That’s it!” He moaned “JUST FUCKING LIKE THAT!” He yelled as she bobbed faster and sucked on him harder. He popped her off his cock and rolled her on to her front again. He quickly untied his tie from her hands and drove squarely into her, hitting her sweet along with that.

“Fuck, I love that mouth but fuck your pussy is tight!” He said “I’m gonna come deep in you, come with me!”

He reached up and tweaked her nipple just enough to make her scream loudly and explode around him.

Once they came to a rest, he took the blindfold off and her world came into focus, the first thing she saw was a pair of twinkling green eyes looking back at her. They looked concerned and sated all at the same time.

“You okay?” He asked as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

“That was hot,” she told him “one of the hottest things we’ve ever done.”


End file.
